


Happy new year, Sammy.

by Lathruth



Series: Wee Sammy Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathruth/pseuds/Lathruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Wee Sammy Winchester Series. AU, Sam gets turned back into a four year old by a witches curse and Dean and Castiel have to act as parents. Uncles Gabriel and Balthazar also make cameos. And also Crowley, when he can be bothered. This is a one shot I wrote in honour of the New Year. I hope none of you have any bad hang overs... Well, Happy new year everyone!</p>
<p>Gabriel pulls out some old fireworks for the gang to enjoy on new years eve. But nobody enjoys them more than little Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy new year, Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Wee Sammy Winchester Series. AU, Sam gets turned back into a four year old by a witches curse and Dean and Castiel have to act as parents. Uncles Gabriel and Balthazar also make cameos.

Sam snuggled back into Dean’s jacket. The fireworks Gabriel had set off for them were very pretty, but the December air was cold, and his ears were turning red. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam’s shoulders. Castiel lent against Dean’s side, his fingers gently running through Sam’t hair.

“Are you enjoying the fireworks, Sammy?” He whispered. Sam nodded.

“They’re beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you like ‘em, Samsquatch.” Gabriel grinned. “I picked them out just for you.”

“I love them.”

“Lovely way to start of the new year, if I do say so myself.” Crowley said, taking a swig of scotch. 

“Yeah, let’s hope there won’t be any apocalyptic situations next year.” Dean grinned. Balthazar scoffed.

“Knowing you two, something… Interesting is sure to happen.” The angel grinned. Sam ignored them all and watched as another firework exploded in the sky. The spiral of colour was beautiful… So beautiful…

“Well would you look at that,” Dean said as he noticed his watch. “Happy new year, everyone.

“Happy new year.” Everyone repeated softly.

“H-happy new year.” Sam said through a yawn. 

“Someone’s tired.” Crowley observed with a grin.

“I’m not surprised, it’s way past his bedtime.” Castiel said. “We should be getting home.”

“What for? He’s almost asleep.” 

“I’m not tired…” Sam rubbed his eyes. Castiel reached over and lifted him from Dean’s grasp. Sam wrapped his arms around the angels neck and curled his legs around his waist. Castiel bounced him up and down gently and started humming a slow Enochian rhyme. 

“Caaaaas…” Sam whined softly. Castiel knew that Enochian songs always put him to sleep, that traitor. 

“Shh, Samuel. Sleep.” Castiel stroked his hair softly. Sam was asleep within the minute. 

“Well it seems that dear Cassie still got the magic touch.” Gabriel smirked. Castiel smiled. 

“I can take him home if you wish to stay, Dean.” 

“I think I’ll stay for a few drinks, if it’s alright with you.” Dean said, grabbing a beer from the cooler. “I’ll be home soon.” 

“Alright. Goodnight, everyone.” Castiel turned and started to walk away, Sam’s face nuzzled into his neck.

Once Castiel was gone, everyone began speaking and laughing with each other once again. Not about anything in particular, but finally have a good time with each other without a care in the world. Yes, this year would be a good one. They would make sure of it.


End file.
